Hakuoro
Hakuoro (ハクオロ) is the main character of Utawarerumono. Once an amnesiac man found heavily injured in a forest, he was healed by Eruruu and led a rebellion before becoming emperor of Tuskuru. Later on, he reveals to be the embodiment of Witsuarunemitea's good half before he merges with the darker half and becoming the god united. For years, Hakuoro/Witsuarunemitea slept beneath Onkamiyamukai to prevent his other half from causing more havoc, in which a shrine was built around him with Eruruu being served as its caretaker. He then passes his mask and power over to Haku, becoming human in the process and leaving the shrine. Appearance He is tall, has a slender build and dark blue hair that reaches just above his shoulders. Hakuoro wears an irremovable strange mask with a marking on it. His clothing consists mainly of a white Kimono with a blue trim, blue pants, and a pair of brown boots. Personality Hakuoro is usually very calm and collected. Hakuoro doesn't like work so much and is often seen sneaking away from his work to get some fresh air, to Benawi's frustration. Being saved by Eruruu, Hakuoro is very protective of her and her little sister, Aruruu. He is often very patient, especially with Oboro, who often acts rashly and without thinking. He is very kind and caring to those he considered as family. He is a kind ruler who thinks about the people first before making rash decisions. He is brave and courageous in battles and even risk his own life to buy time so that the citizens can evacuate during Kunnekamun invasion. He also shows some cowardly behaviors such as the time when he broke Touka's doll and immediately began panicking. He did a poor instant repair on it only to be found by Oboro which made it worse. Oboro played around with the doll which fell apart in front of Touka causing him to become the scapegoat for breaking it. While Touka is busy pounding at Oboro, Hakuoro pretended that he had nothing to do with it and walk away. He also tries to escape from responsibility when Yuzuha tells Eruruu about Hakuoro "seeing" during their time in the village - which results with him getting a slap to the face. He is usually calm and kind but once he's angered beyond his control, he will slaughter without mercy. Women and children do not make any difference to him, just as when he turn all of humanity into the curse. He possesses a cold and sadistic behavior when he loses control like during the time when he found out that Mikoto was dissected. His godly power awakened and he leaves his victims with two options which are considered as wishes by him: Either get kill by him personally or become a curse for the rest of their life. He had the curse attack the people and he laughed while he forced them to tell him their wish which are the two choices. When Aruruu was killed by Hauenkua, Hakuoro erupts with anger and despair which caused him to transform into his god-like form. After obliterating Hauenkua's units, he demands Hauenkua's life for the sin of killing Aruruu. Hakuoro\Witsuarunemitea nearly succeeds killing him only to be stopped after seeing that Aruruu is still alive and well, and through that - coming back to his senses. His heart is filled with sadness and despair due to losing those that he loves which caused him to be emotionally unstable when he experiences personal loss. He is also an expert on tactics, able to win many battles even if the tables are turned against him. A peaceful man, he does not wish to make war with other countries and will virtuously defend his home should it be invaded. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Amnesiac Category:Protectors Category:The Hero Category:Big Good Category:Male Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Redeemed Villains